


Silent Ponyville

by Yukiro



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukiro/pseuds/Yukiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the princess' vanish while planning a surprise birthday party for Luna, Spike runs to the nearest pony to get help; Rarity. Together they attempt to find out what has happened in the quiet little town of Ponyville, but things aren't always as they seem when the town becomes home to strange monsters and decaying buildings.</p><p>A loosely based crossover of My little pony and Silent hill. No idea where I'm heading with this little idea, but hope people enjoy it none the less!</p><p>**On hiatus while I finish my DA fanfic**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm caught! I cannot kick them out  
> Their claws are wrapped around my throat and they are squeezing tighter  
> Insanity is coming over me.  
> Their every wish is my command...  
> No way out!"
> 
> The Invasion of Within: Tsunami Bomb

It was dark when Rarity finished working on the new gowns she had been asked to create for princess Luna and Celestia. They weren't due for another few nights but Rarity had wanted to make sure they were perfect and fit for the royal sisters to wear. She placed the last gem upon the dress and trotted a few steps backwards to examine her work, "perfect," she said, nodding with a relieved smile. Nothing quite satisfied her than a job well done. It wasn't until she heard rapid banging on the door before she realised how late it had gotten.  
"Come in," she said moving towards the door to open it with her unicorn magic, "what can-" Rarity had little time to finish her sentence before Spike burst in, rushing past her and shutting the door swiftly behind himself.  
"Sweet Celestia, are you alright, Spikey wikey?" Rarity asked with some concern. She noticed he seemed panicked and out of breath.  
"I-" Spike began, trying to catch his breath, "vanished..."  
"Who has?" Rarity questioned, "catch your breath and tell me what has happened."  
Spike nodded only once before taking a deep breath in and then releasing it, "they have all vanished! Twilight was talking to the other princesses as you know, for the planning of Luna's surprise birthday party – but something happened."  
Rarity's eyes widened as she took in what the baby dragon was talking about, "all of them? But how? Was it a spell gone wrong?" She questioned.  
"I don't know," Spike admitted, "there was a bright light and then they were gone! I tried looking everywhere – but I couldn't find them!" He exclaimed.

Rarity frowned, "have you spoken to any of the others? Maybe one of them knows something we do not?" She questioned, trying to remain calm in an otherwise worrisome situation. The little dragon shook his head, "I came straight here, you were the first pony that came to mind." He admitted.  
It was obvious to Rarity that he was holding back tears. She didn't want to panic him further but she was worried that some unknown enemy was behind this act. She wondered if Luna had vanished as well – but for the time being the most important thing on her mind was to find her friends to let them know what she had been told.  
With Spike following just behind her, Rarity quickly made her way to Fluttershy's cottage. Pinkie Pie and Apple Jack were at the farm having a sleepover so Rarity knew where to find them, and Rainbow Dash was out of town doing some kind of business with the wonderbolts. They would need to send her a message as soon as possible, but for now, Rarity needed to talk to those closest to her.

Once at the cottage, Rarity gave the door a polite but rapid knock with her hoof and waited for Fluttershy to answer. She waited and waited and waited. It wasn't like the pegasus to ignore the door, "perhaps she isn't home?" Rarity said, mostly speaking to herself. She looked at Spike who shrugged his shoulders.  
"It's unlike Fluttershy to be out in the dark, though," Spike said, seeming a little worried, "but maybe she's out helping some animals?" He asked though he didn't seem too sure of his own suggestion. Something did not feel right about the whole situation and he was sure that it was nothing good. "W-what should we do now?" He asked, his voice clearly shaking.  
"Let us go and find Applejack and Pinkie Pie, they are at the farm so finding them should not be an issue. Maybe Fluttershy is there as well?" Rarity said with a hopeful tone. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew that staying calm was best in such a situation.  
It took them a short while to reach Applejack's farmhouse and the sun had almost fully set. The full moon threatened to hide behind a dark cloud as an icy breeze blew down Rarity's back, sending a shiver down her spine. There were no lights on at the farm and it seemed unnaturally quiet. She reasoned with herself that it was just the same as always and that the lights would come on as soon as somepony realised how dark it was getting.


	2. Silent Ponyville chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus on all of my works, between work, life and lack of a muse, it's taken me ages to come up with anything for any of my stories - but I managed to sit down and write this short chapter, so enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,  
> Goodbye  
> It was always you i despised.  
> I don't feel enough for you to cry, oh no,  
> Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,  
> Goodbye”  
> Room of Angel – Silent Hill 4

Spike lingered near Rarity, but always remained a few paces behind her. He was nervous, something about the farm unnerved him but he couldn't place what it was. The deathly silence surrounding the place, perhaps? As they neared the house, the two paused and listened for any sign of movement within before Rarity gave a knock on the door with her hoof. Just as with Fluttershy's cottage, there was no reply but the door slowly opened with a loud creek.

With the fading light the two could hardly make out much within the home, other than everything being exactly where it usually would be. Only something was different, something that just didn't seem right. Little insects crawled scattered away from the door and the offending light that had entered from the now open door. As little light as there was, it had been enough to disturb them. Rarity gave out a shriek, followed closely by, “eww! Gross!” She pulled a disgusted expression before tentatively walking into the room.

“Apple Jack never let's her home get like this,” Spike worriedly whispered, he looked around and then let out a more dire sounding, “what in Celestia's name is going on?!” It was only yesterday that everypony had been having fun and enjoying themselves, and yet Apple Jack's home looked like it had not seen anypony in a long time. Wallpaper was peeling off of the walls, windows looked murky and it was difficult seeing out of them. Then there were the strange bugs that crawled on every wall and unit and in every little crack. It was enough to make both the little dragon and the pony feel sick.

Even so, they had come here to try and find somepony that might be able to help them, but it looked as though maybe it would be them helping somepony instead. So the two very carefully stepped into the house, Rarity trying hard not to touch anything that might get herself dirty in any shape or form. “Apple Jack?” She called, her voice shaken. “Pinkie, dear?” She called, trying to sound a little less like a scared filly, but she could not hide her panic.

A hushed, “shhh!” Came from one of the rooms down the dark hallway that led from the kitchen and down towards the stairs leading up to the bedrooms. “Over here, quickly!” The voice continued in a voice hardly above a whisper.

Rarity and Spike quickly, but as quietly as they could, headed over to the owner of the voice. The room was almost pitch black and Spike noticed the windows had been boarded up with planks of wood. It was hard to make out just who it was that had called them over, but slowly their eyes adjusted and the figure of a rather bedraggled Apple Jack stood there. Her mane was an utter mess and she seemed to have misplaced her hat somewhere or other. Pinkie Pie looked even worse off than Apple Jack. She simply lay on the floor, almost lifeless. The only hint that she was alive was the slow moving of her body with each shallow breath she took.

“Just what in Celestia's name is going on?” Rarity questioned in a whisper. The panic raising within her voice with each word. She looked over to Pinkie Pie, worried the other pony had been hurt and needed help. Apple Jack quickly took her attention back as she lifted a hoof to Rarity's cheek and forced the other to look at her, “listen sugar cube,” she began, keeping her voice to a hushed whisper, “somthin' strange is goin' on and these strange pony-creatures showed up outta no where. Ya have to get a message to Twilight-”

“Twilight is missing, so are the other princesses.” Rarity said, holding up a white hoof to cut off the other pony. “We came to find everypony so we can unite and find them, but Fluttershy's not at home, and things here do seem a little....” Rarity paused, trying to find the right words without offending her friend, “filthy?” It took a little while for Rarity to realise something else Apple Jack had said, “wait,” she said glancing around and then asked, “pony-creatures?”


End file.
